User blog:The Black and White King/The Cthulhu Invasion
Just then, the sky grew dark, but not like previously. The sky turned dark blue, almost midnight blue as the rumbling of thunder could once again be heard. Across the city, several flashes of lightning began flashing as lightning suddenly began randomly strike all throughout. In the Pacific, a deep fissure opened up completely leveling the ocean floor as people aboard ships panicked. The ground continued quaking as more fissures and chasms opened as bright red light beamed from underneath when a multitude of eyes emerged. In midtown, several pillars of red light shone down from the sky spanning dozens of city blocks. Just then in the blink of an eye, hoards of armored Deep Ones emerged from the chasms instantly attacking the citizens and everything they can in sight by devouring them or blasting them with their advanced weaponry. In the Financial District, people watched in horror at the masses of armored Lovecraftian vehicles which suddenly began pouring into the streets. Each vehicle bore no insignia matching any known armed forces. Across Manhattan, people working the numerous piers, docks and ports watched as massive ships began swarming into the bay coupled with massive bumps beneath the waters as gargantuan masses approach the bay along with the vessels Lastly, a massive trench hole suddenly appeared in the center of 34th street near Penn Station, pulling into it dozens of people as well as vehicles such as buses, limos, taxis and large trucks. People began screaming, fleeing in sheer confusion and terror. Moments later, a hissing, booming and shrill echoing roar filled the air. The Hydra along with its subordinates and soldiers appeared suddenly all across the city. The armored devils wearing their trademark helmets and armed with massive flails and metal shields, laughing and chuckling as the poured out from the fissures and chasms spawned by the great quakes striking the city accompanied by the Deep Ones. Instantly, they began killing any in their path as helpless citizens were smashed, crushed and ripped apart. The ships posted at all of the city's docks and piers released their exits as scores upon scores of extraterrestrial soldiers descended into the city. Armed with heavy plasma rifles and other weaponry of unknown origin, they cocked their rifles and began killing, shooting and ripping through their targets with ease. All across the city, more horrors and nightmares were spawned as the forces of Cthulhu unleashed a terrifying assault unto the city. But that was not all, across the entire globe countless of other major cities and countries were bombarded with heavy fire from the Elditrch soldiers in collaboration with the alien soldiers. Massive space crafts descended from the stormy clouds as they unleashed a hail of energy blasts down upon those whom were unfortunate enough to get caught in their path. Within the regions of space the Angels lead by the mighty Archangel Michael all unleashed an endless barrage of golden energy blasts towards the oncoming armada of extraterrestrials whom worshiped Cthulhu across the cosmos. Many of the crafts were damaged but retaliated by firing with their own weaponry. Moscow, Russia, San Francisco, New York, Chicago, and so forth were all assualted mercilessly by an endless barrage of Elditrch and Alien soldiers and each were lead by different Old Ones. Gloon lead an army of insectoid aliens, Ithaqu led cybernetic aliens, Rlim Shaikorath led serpantine aliens whom burrowed underneath the Earth. However, Earth itself was quick to counter attack and well prepared as well. Under the command of the Slender Man, each mighty Fear ventured around different parts of the globe in order to aid the forces of Earth against the ever expanding armada of Aliens and Lovecraftian warriors. The soldiers were provided with stronger weaponry as each Fear fought the leading alien general. The Primordials accompained the Fears and the humans as each of the 13 deities fought the Old Ones around the Earth. Pontus fought Rlim Shaikorath as the two deities fought in a battle of ice, Hydros and Serena engaged the Bolkrug and Dagon within the seas as the violent waves erupted from their battles. Battleships tore through sea based enemies, the Airforce battled wave after wave of ariel combatants aided by the Convocation, and the ground troops unleashed hails of artillery fire. Within the bay of New York, the true antagonist of this chaos rose from the banks of the water, his wings expand greatly before he unleashes a tremendously powerful and godly roar which causes the glass of buildings to shatter, the buildings to violently tremble, and cars to be flying away and crashing into other buildings. Cthulhu is then bombarded with a hail of artillery from Battleships as they unleash many missiles against him, but the Old One does not even flinch and merely disregards them. Just then figures began to descend from the sky but they were not any ordinary figures, they were corpses of deities whom were slaughtered without remorse by the terrible Crawling Chaos himself Nyarlathotep as the latter leaped down with a corpse of an Indian deity in his hand as he laughs wildly before landing upon a building causing the roof to be crushed from the force of his mighty landing. He tosses the corpse away before glancing at Cthulhu then towards the sky as the deities whom survived his attack charge forward with a terrible vengeance being Zeus, Odin, Ra, Shiva, Thor, Hades, and Poseidon. The Crawling Chaos merely chuckled as dark red energy began swirling around him, spreading to his palm. After moments of charging up, Nyarlathotep unleashed a torrent of energy reaching high into the sky forming a massive pillar. The pillar then dispersed into thousands of needle thin energy beam racing and shooting all across the sky. Theokoles laughed wildly, cackling with madness as the energy beams spread forth until all of Manhattan was illuminated by the energy before it began raining down. The target, were the people within the city. Men and woman, children, soldiers and citizen alike were targeted as the beam impacted their bodies causing them to combust and explode as well as the deities but they managed to repel it before charging once more with a colletive war cry. Cthulhu's eyes narrowed as he spotted the Fear Lords dashing towards him with Kiba in her Ultimate form and the Slender Man within his Primordial form. All across the city, horrible cries of pain and anguish filled the air as people left and right were dying. Many of the humans were returned to safety by the vampires whom were lead by Dracula as the King of the Vampires leaped forward forming his Void Sword before slashing and hacking against Cthulhu's forces whilst evading their attacks skillfully. Within Chicago a few beams of light each one sporting a different coloration descended from the skies when 11 figures landed down gracefully sporting either divine or demonic attires: the Zodiac Lords. The Zodiac Lords glanced around before Aries nodded to Taurus whom then reached behind him, pulling out a very large and thick scroll which he quickly unfolded. The aliens looked on in curiosity as Taurus walked to the front. The scroll glowed brightly as 11 symbols appeared which represented the signs of the Zodiacs. The symbols rumbled before the scroll expanded and 11 objects escaped from each symbol, spinning high into the air as each member raised their right hand, catching each object: They were swords, spears, and hammers, but were massive, imposing and frightening in appearance before they dashed in blinding speed and instantly decimated the oncoming armada of Cthulhu's forces. Meanwhile within the skies Nyarlathotep battled against the most well known and respected deities among the Pantheon of divine beings. They were accompanied by other deities whom survived along with the Angels and Demons whom were ordered to defend the Earth upon ground. The Angels, Demons, and Gods all unleash their respective abilities against the Crawling Chaos whom continues to parry their attacks by deflecting them with his massive blade. Nyarlathotep's Haunter of the Dark avatar emerges above him wielding spears within each of its four hands as it pins and twirls his all around its form coupled with Nyarlathotep performing the same with his blade parrying, deflecting, and countering the attacks from the Angels, Demons, and the deities as a continuous mass of sparks ignite coupled with energy. The clouds all evaporating from the energy that seethes out of the massive orb of chaos that ensues from their godly conflict. Meanwhile the Slender Man and Kiba unleashed a continuous barrage of energy towards Cthulhu as they sprinted towards him with mighty speed to which the Old One simply ignores, and once they were close enough he reared his fist back and punched the ground where they approached, sending debris from the ground flying into the air and creating a cloud of dirt. But the Fear Lords burst from the cloud of dirt straight into the air. That's when they noticed all the debris, as well as Cthulhu's hand raising back from the ground. The two kicked off the debris, and bounced off Cthulhu's hand, repeating this process until they both got higher and higher. They landed safely on a horizontal slab of land directly facing Cthulhu, and the Great Old One swung at them in an attempt to grab Kiba and the Slender Man. But the smaller Fears leaped from the slabs, and jumped between anymore airborne debris they could while the giant hands grabbed for them. As they darted towards Cthulhu they unleashed a hail of airborne umbrakinetic and photokinetic attacks towards Cthulhu, but once again the old god simply shrugs them off as he fires green optic beams towards the Fear Lords. In San Fransico the Lord of the Black Stone Gol Goroth fought against the fallen Angel Lucifer as they engaged in a flurry of Hellfire constantly parrying and countering with their blades each forged from their own power. Gabriel assisted Gyos in battling Gloon and his army of insectoid aliens. Michael was by his lonesome as his army of Angels battled the flying space crafts in the regions of space repelling them away from Earth. In Russia, the Corruption led a massive assault against its counterpart the Hydra and its forces. Due to them possessing similar powers the outcome is unknown even to the gods. Within the skies the Convocation battled against the Nightgaunts as its Nests and its Herald the Owlman fought with fierce intensity, the skies rumbling and surging with powerful lightning from the Convocation's power. Artume aided the Olympian, Norse, Egyptian, and a small portion of the Hindu gods against the Crawling Chaos, but the Outer God appeared to be simply entertained as he laughed wildly. Zeus tosses a few bolts of electricity to which Nyarlathotep deflects and redirects it an oncoming umbrakinetic attack from Artum, the othe deities charging energy through their respective weapons or blades. Chaos ensues, with the Faceless God spinning and twirling his blade around his body parrying and deflecting the attacks from the deities, he shoves a few back, evading their swipes and slashes before countering by bifurcating them or decapitating them, or blasting them away with energy from his hands, simultaneously parrying and countering with his blade, his slender form easily evading their attacks before swirling his blade around his body causing arcs of energy to erupt blasting them away. He ducks under a swipe from Dracula before blasting him away but Dracula simply phases through the blasts in a misty form, then evades an energy blast before deflecting another whilst countering with his own energy blasts, he turns to block a strong attack from Odin before the Thor and Tier unleashes a swath of viscous attacks combining their respective all of which the Crawling Chaos attempts to parry but is pushed backwards but they are soon repelled away by a massive burst of dark energy. Nyarlathotep emerges in his Dweller of Darkness form spinning his spears before unleashing an endless barrage of dark matter towards them. He parries and shoves Dracula away before waving his hand halting a pyrokinetic attack from Shiva using his telekinesis then uses it as his own and burns Posiedon. Daedalus and Mizuki sprint towards the line of fire from the aliens, working in tandem as their attacks are perfectly synchronized whilst blasting and tearing through the enemy forces. Delsin free falls often evading the oncoming attacks from space crafts whilst blasting them and hitches a ride upon a Monitor. He then leaps towards an ensuing and titanic battle between Tiny and another large Beast. Kiba is knocked through a building by Cthulhu before he is bombarded with Umbrakinetic energy waves by the Slender Man, and attempts to incinerate him with his green optic beams but the Primordial easily evades merely distracting him as Kiba unleashes a massive photonic beam of energy against Cthulhu, but the Old One is not so easily felled as he places his hand within the midst of the beam as it is coated with green energy causing a reaction that ignites a tremendous explosion engulfing the three. Across the seas, Earth's battleships are locked in a deadly battle against alien crafts which also use the seas as its battle ground. Aboard the ship, Isaac then assumes command of the controls and weaponry but using his suit to hack into it technology. He begins to use the battleship as his own weapon against the space crafts as he decimates them slowly, explosions and sparks igniting and scattering across the Pacific. Artyom appears high above as he free falls towards a passing alien craft and lands upon it. He then inflitrates and stealthily kills the alien soldiers aboard the craft and then begins to use the war craft as his own and begins to blast the crafts which are attacking the jets. Phobeus spins his staff around his form with lightning quick speed as he attempts to strike Ithaqu at anywhere towards his body but the Wendigo simply parries with a spear constructed out of ice as he counters by blasting shards of ice which Phobeus swiftly avoids or deflects as the two continue to battle. Quachil Uttaus constantly evaded Thanatos' attacks as he forms into dust before attacking with his own necrokinetic blasts. Within the streets of New York, three figures dash about colliding in a fierce struggle as slabs of concrete and glass are blown away from their blows. Cthulhu, now wielding duel swords, parries and deflects the slashes and swipes from the Slender Man's blade as well as Kiba's. Cthulhu's eyes narrowed as he then shoved them back coupled with arcs of green energy to which they swiftly deflect as they skid to a halt. The two Fear Lords growled with fury before they disappeared in a burst of motion, colliding in a powerful attack against Cthulhu's blades sending shockwaves rocking throughout the blocks. They grit their teeth as they held the embrace of their blades against Cthulhu's monstrous strength. Breaking it they then began a fierce duel rapidly slashing and swiping with both their weapons whilst Cthulhu spins and twirls his blades around parrying each and every attack causing enormous sparks of energy to ignite. Cthulhu slashed three times with his blade Redemption as Slender Man countered with his blade, the same applying to Kiba as he is slashing with his second blade Retribution to which she blocks. Cthulhu then slashed in a wide arc before slashing upwards as Slender Man parried the blow. Kiba slashed with her blade as Cthulhu side stepped to evade then blocks Slender Man's attack. The Hydra transforms into a tidal wave of screaming and wailing faces as runic patterns appaear around racing towards the Corruption. But the Corruption counters by sending a hail of corrupted birds engulfing it in a massive vortex when it is then struk by a massive beam of lightning courtesy of the Convocation. In Japan, the Ire unleashed a multitude of wrath empowered punches against the Horror from the Hills, Chaugnar Faugn to which the Elephantine deity counters by using is multiple limbs to block then blasting the Ire with a wave of telekinsis. Nyarlathotep's body is then engulfed in a vortex of white masks that absorb and redirect the energy attacks from the deities before he uses them to transform into different avatars to unlock other powers and abilities as he continues to battle the Pantheon with little to no effort as the deities struggle against the savage onslaught of the Crawling Chaos. Daedalus completely mutilates the hoard of Y'golonac duplicates as they tear one another apart with the streets of Chicago overflowing with blood. Hermannus and Gyos wrestle and thrash against Arwassa within the forests of Canada before Gyos spins Arwassa around then tosses him towards Hermannas, before the Dragonoid brute charges his fist with pyrokinesis then punches the deity with a powerful strike sending a wave of fire as well. Lucifer causes a tidal wave of magma to burn the armada of aliens and undead ghouls created by Gol Goroth before the Lord of the Black Stone appears behind him and swings his blade down but the fallen Angel simply deflects it. The Zodiac Lords in collaboration with Artume and her followers unleash a hail of umbrakinetic energy and celestial energy towards the skies to destroy the space crafts that hover about destroying any in their path. Nyarlathotep swings his blade rapidly creating an orb blackish red energy before unleashing an ever expanding beam of chaotic energy towards the deities whom block it but with great effort as they are engulfed. Nyarlathotep, without looking, catches Dracula's fist which is covered with a chaos gauntlet then swings his blade down but Dracula phases through and uses his blood whip to slash and hack against the Crawling Chaos, but the Outer God blocks it without effort as he laughs. Category:Blog posts